kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Kinniku
Planet Kinniku |classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 650,000 |trademark_technique(s) = Iron Claw, Kinniku Flash |family = Kinniku Tatsunori (father) Sadaharu Kinniku (uncle) Sayuri Kinniku (wife) Suguru Kinniku (son) Ataru Kinniku (son) King Ton (adopted son) Mantaro Kinniku (grandson) |japanese_voice = Kazuhiko Kishino (Kinnikuman) Nana Yamaguchi (young; ep44) Masaharu Sato (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) Kōzō Shioya (Kinnikuman Nisei) |anime = Episode 1A |manga = Chapter 3 (First Appearance) |english_voice = Jimmy Zoppi |other_voices = Tito Bustamante (Chilean Dub) Carlos Carvajal (Chilean Dub) (Young Mayumi in episode 44)}} Mayumi Kinniku is a character in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). He is typically referred to as King Kinniku. He is known as Mayumi Muscle in the English-language version of Ultimate Muscle. Despite the name change in the English versions, he is not related to Harabote Muscle in any of the versions of Ultimate Muscle. 'About' Mayumi Kinniku is the father of Ataru and Suguru Kinniku and the 57th King of Planet Kinniku. He has the character written on his forehead. He is a former Chojin Olympic V2 Champion as well as a Universal Grappling Champion. He has a fierce and long-standing rivalry with Harabote Muscle (the future chairman of the Chojin League), and the two of them frequently appear in Exhibition Matches which are unpopular with the younger fans. He is married to Sayuri Kinniku, and although she is embarrassed by how he sometimes behaves, the two are very much in love with one another. Much to her annoyance, the only food he knows how to cook is curry. Despite being a descendant of the , he does not know any of the 3 Great Secrets of the Kinniku Clan and never uses the Face Flash. Because strict training caused his eldest son Ataru to run away, he raises his second son Suguru very indulgently. However, frequently quarrelling with Suguru, wanting to strangle his neck as a child because of his stupid face, and mistaking him for a pig and subsequently abandoning him on Earth are just a few of the examples of how Mayumi fails as a father. Nonetheless, whenever Suguru fights, and especially when he's winning, Mayumi cheers loudly for him and brags that he's his son. 'Story' Mayumi was born to Tatsunori Kinniku, the 56th King of Planet Kinniku and inventor of the Niku Curtain. Other than a fierce and long-standing rivalry with Harabote Muscle, no major accomplishments of his are ever mentioned, and how he ever became king is unknown. However, as young children Mayumi and Harabote were able to meet the still imprisoned Nemesis before he broke out to seek the Perfect Chojin, and they were both touched by their uncle speaking about the legacy of mercy and justice Tatsunori gave to the Kinniku Clan. Mayumi would keep that memory for years, relaying it to his son Suguru only many years later. After becoming king he marries Sayuri Kinniku and the two eventually have a son named Ataru and years later another one named Suguru. When Sayuri is still pregnant with Suguru, Ataru runs away from home after learning that he will not be the one to become king. While vacationing on Earth, Mayumi mistakes a pig for baby Suguru and leaves him behind. The pig, King Tōn, grows up as prince in Suguru's place and overthrows Mayumi. Mayumi then sends Meat to Earth to retrieve Suguru, so he can defeat Tōn and take the throne. However, Suguru turns out to be a goofy failure and loses. Fortunately, the chef that once owned Tōn arrives to reclaim him, giving Mayumi a chance to snatch the King's Belt back when nobody is looking and reclaim the throne. He then has Meat take Suguru back to Earth in order to train him. Mayumi continues to loudly support his son throughout the series and is one of the most prominent supporting cast members. During the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Mayumi reveals that he is much more intelligent than he seems to be when he frequently interprets the passages in the Muscle Prophecy Book. During the Perfect Origin Arc Mayumi and Harabote ask to become official chairmen and referees for the final leg of the feud between Seigi Chojin, Akuma Chojin and Perfect Chojin, finally revealing to Suguru what he really knew about Nemesis and Tatsunori. During the Arc, Mayumi is deeply touched by Suguru's action, coming to understand how, despite his rough early origins, Suguru had finally grown into a capable king embodying Tatsunori's legacy. 'Kinnikuman Nisei' Mayumi has had a relatively small role in Nisei, appearing only in the first few chapters (where it seems his wife Kinniku Sayuri has died) and the current story-line. He has pretty much the same relationship with Mantarou that he did with the earlier, bumbling and useless Suguru. In the current story-line (a Tag Tournament in the past), he and Harabote have resumed their roles as main supporting characters. 'Career Information' ;Championships *9th Chōjin Olympic Champion *10th Chōjin Olympic Champion *11th Chōjin Olympic Runner Up *Intergalactic Choujin Heavyweight *Intergalactic Grappling Champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (58th Place) ;Titles *57th King of Planet Kinniku ;Nicknames * (Harabote Muscle) * (Sayuri Kinniku) * (Self-Calling) * (Self-Calling) * (Self-Calling) ;Win/Loss Record *X Harabote Muscle *X King Ton *O Harabote Muscle (Figure 4 Leg Lock) *Δ Harabote Muscle (Iron Claw) *Δ Harabote Muscle (Killer Key Lock) 'Successions' Prince of Planet Kinniku *Preceded by: Kinniku Tatsunori *Followed by: Kinniku Suguru King of Planet Kinniku *Preceded by: Kinniku Tatsunori *Followed by: Kinniku Suguru Choujin Olympics Champion (9th) *Preceded by: Unknown *Followed by: himself Choujin Olympics Champion (10th) *Preceded by: himself *Followed by: Harabote Muscle Choujin Olympics Runner Up (11th) *Preceded by: Unknown *Followed by: Unknown Gallery Mayumi (Nisei).gif youngmayumi.jpg Mayumi_King.jpg Youngmayumi-kin-ep44.png Trivia * His name comes from Akinobu Mayumi. * Theme Song: " " by Masanori Sato References 'Navigation' ja:キン肉真弓 Category:Kinniku Clan Category:Planet Kinniku Kings Category:Chojin Olympics Champion Category:Chojin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Seigi Chojin